


落幕

by thunderybee



Category: Diablo III
Genre: M/M, bottom tyrael
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Imperius/Tyrael
Kudos: 3





	落幕

泰瑞尔去参加了寇马克的葬礼，说实话，已经有很多人快不认识这位骑士了，圣殿骑士和萨卡兰姆的传说逐渐淹没在农田的新芽，炊烟和新生儿的第一声啼哭中，只有村头陈旧的赫拉迪姆教堂里还留着很多很多文献和资料，年轻的牧师们小心翼翼地将卷轴们尘封，锁上链条和永不腐坏的魔法保存在地窖里，把图书馆腾出来交给了新建的学堂，最初的时候尚且活着的同伴们反对这样做，但是泰瑞尔想了想，跟洛拉斯商量了一下，还是交代给那些踌躇不安的年轻牧师随意处理，他们已经不需要传承了，也许忘却才是最好的结果。

艾莲娜抽噎着抹着眼泪，林登想抱抱她，但他也老得腰都直不起来了，只好吃力地拍了拍魔女的胳膊低声说着什么，他们做了一辈子好朋友，到头来是看起来最硬朗的圣殿骑士在这个清晨没有睁开眼睛。林登曾经说他们中间先离开的肯定是泰瑞尔，因为永恒的战争都结束了，不再需要凡人天使的庇护所他肯定毫无留恋。

挨了寇马克一拐杖的林登跳起来骂人，魔法师家穿了新裙子的小女孩噙着眼泪问他，可不可以把故事讲完再离开她。

凡人的天使想摸摸她的头，但他酸痛的胳膊也沉重地抬不太动了，只好说，他不会走的。

这里活着他的朋友。

埋葬着他的朋友。

“他们让洛拉斯的儿子回来继承教会，”扎尔和泰瑞尔搭着话，天使没看见他的骷髅伙伴，也许是坏了，死灵法师总是比任何人都活得久走得远，但扎尔留了下来，和他们一起照看着墓地，“但听说那小伙子不大愿意，他想到卡尔蒂姆做生意。”

“让他去吧，”垂老的天使感到脊梁隐隐作痛，圣殿骑士的墓碑或许提醒了他的身体什么，“我们结束战争也不是为了把孩子们拴在原地的。”

扎尔点点头，他看着泰瑞尔弯下来的身躯，听说迪卡德·凯恩曾经也是个高大的年轻人，而他们后来只了解过那个精神抖擞的老头子凯恩。死灵法师担忧地揣测泰瑞尔不大好的健康状况，实际上漫游在庇护所的冒险者同伴们活着的已经所剩无几了，战争给他们留下了太多的伤痕，不仅仅是心里的，大天使曾经遭受过什么，他们都无从得知，但肯定不是什么动听的故事就是了。

泰瑞尔在人群的边缘给认识的人打过招呼，对扎尔点头示意然后离开，他没多少还见得着的涅法雷姆朋友，那位圣教军青年最先就离开，继续执拗地寻找萨卡兰姆教义的无尽旅途，野蛮人们返回故土，僧人们不愿意留在崔斯特姆，旧的村落逐渐被新的面孔所填满，而他像个被遗忘在时间洪流里的陈旧石碑，提醒着少数还记得的人们那些传说。

身形消瘦的天使慢慢走在回到居所的路上，他踩过枯黄草苔的路面，冬天要来了，庇护所也会冷得像天堂一样，想到这儿，泰瑞尔想到他已经很久没回去高阶天堂，有多久呢，他不记得了，最近思考问题总是变得很迟缓，他也开始忘记一些事情，好的，坏的，他给小孩子讲故事，提醒自己有些东西不能被自己无意间丢下。

他走进荒地里小屋的时候，看到窗台上萎靡的花又欢快地抬起头，天气冷的时候这儿什么都长不好，但是屋里肯定有人在等着他。泰瑞尔推开松垮垮的门扉，即使紧紧地收敛起羽翼，英勇天使还是让这个狭小的居所显得太尴尬了点，他想，或许就像自己在兄长眼里一样，腐坏的，卑微的，简陋的。

“你怎么还没死？”

最初在自己凡人的住所里见到英普瑞斯的时候，他也是劈头盖脸这样一句话，泰瑞尔差点把艾尔度因砸到他头上，这听起来实在太像来找茬的了，更何况那太阳一样的羽翼还撩燃了他的书柜，差点烧了他房子还满不在乎的大天使确实让人有点生气。

后来英普瑞斯说，他看到水池又快干了，法庭的大厅里也落满了尘埃，发着火冲进了命运图书馆，伊瑟瑞尔告诉他，按照塔鲁萨尔的解读，他们兄弟的生命已经快走到了凡人的尽头，勇气天使突然又心情好起来，凡人的尽头意味着埃努神识的回归，索性来给他收尸。

但是泰瑞尔确实比他们都想象地冥顽不灵一点，英勇的天使很不耐烦地看着他熬过了又一个庇护之地的秋天，在寒鸦的鸣叫中老得走不动路还不肯死，让人着急。

“我可以直接杀了你吗？”

“不可以。”

“我也不知道，”泰瑞尔老老实实地回答，他已经被漫长的人类时光磨得没了脾气，小心地把自己快散架的老骨头放进宽大的椅子里后，他扫视了一下完好无损却也为数不多的家具，“就是活着……还活着。”

“也许玛瑟伊尔不想来接我。”

英普瑞斯不说话了，但憋在他胸甲里的怒火很明显，蓬勃的光热在金红的羽织上危险地撩开，泰瑞尔警惕地盯着光晕边缘和书架的距离，但他觉得今天有点力不从心，勇气过于温暖的热度让他昏昏欲睡。

“凡人的世界还有什么值得你留恋的，”英普瑞斯恼怒地收起散开的光翼，压低声音谴责泰瑞尔，“永恒战场都长满了植丛，奥利尔说想把那里改造成新的花园。”

“改吧。”泰瑞尔含含糊糊地回答，他在梦的边缘徘徊，迟钝地思索英普瑞斯的愤怒，是啊，他还在留恋什么，固执地守候着年轻的凡人长大，再看着他们老去，而他自己本身几乎已经快被庇护之地遗忘了。

他撩起眼皮沉重地看着英普瑞斯，教会里的青年牧师说明天镇上的仓库管理员回来后，就能给他把生炉子的冬季份额柴火送过来了，其实他觉得没必要，最近他的胞兄来得很勤快，也许是自己真的要死了吧。

当他的凡人躯体意识到这一点的时候，就像生了裂纹的石头，泰瑞尔在卡尔蒂姆的荒漠里见过很多，在风沙摧残下不为所动的巨石，一旦有了细微的破损，一夜之间就能被夷为碎屑，他想他确实是没有留下的必要了。

泰瑞尔想了想，“英普瑞斯。”凡人天使的嗓音已经老去，喑哑又沉重，但琥珀色的眼睛仍然干净明亮，他仰望着他高大的兄弟，就像从水晶拱顶凝聚而生时第一次瞻仰那不可忽视的太阳的光芒一样。他已经老得快要死了，他却仍旧炽热如初。

英勇天使侧身避开让他想大发雷霆的凡人用具，等着泰瑞尔继续说下去，但沉默凝固在神明与凡人之间，英普瑞斯不耐烦地想催他，想到了什么，又只是凝视着垂死的正义。

半响，太阳永恒的光辉黯淡下来，英普瑞斯靠近了一点，又停下来，“我到水晶圣拱接你。”

长久的安静以后，旧椅子上传来非常虚弱的声音，“嗯。”

勇气的光芒轻轻掠过，门扉随即打开，英普瑞斯想了想，又不大放心地回头叮嘱他：“不要迟到。”

他等了一会儿，没有回答。

夏娜的儿子和儿媳在厨房里忙碌的时候，她正捏着老花镜片看吉恩薇尔从野蛮人故乡寄来的信件，曾经坏脾气的野蛮人姑娘也成了絮絮叨叨的老人，她在信里繁琐地询问崔斯特姆的近况，询问她曾经的挚友们。

“我已经走不动啦，可能没法过来探望你们和那家伙了，魔力女孩儿，过去年轻的时候，我从未觉得我们走过了有那么远，那么远的路。”

魔法师有点想不起来他们究竟跋涉了多久，兜兜转转，最终尘埃落定后，他们剩下的人留在了饱受摧残的崔斯特姆，和那些恋旧的人们重新治疗了这个曾经充斥着痛苦和希望的土地，那些带着神秘和传奇色彩的冒险，谁还记得有多少是从这个遍地眼泪和伤痛的地方走出来的呢。

老去的故事翻页后，新的篇章才能被书写。

夏娜微笑着放下镜片，她小小的孙女正趴在窗头兴高采烈地娇呼着小鸟般的啁啾，她非常像她故去的爷爷，那个热情又善良的勇士。夏娜想，就像吉尔薇恩一样，她朽坏的身体也越来越不尽人意，大概她也不会走过这个冬天最后一个黎明了吧。

这很好，魔法师凝视着小女孩稚嫩的背脊，她终于可以去往永恒的宁静，与她的爱人在一起了，只有一件事，当他们都离开后，那位同样老去的天使怎么办呢，那些教堂里愣头愣脑的年轻人会记得帮他再点燃一把温暖的炉火吗？

“奶奶！奶奶！”小孙女惊呼起来，“快看呐！”

夏娜的腿隐隐作痛，天气越来越冷，崔斯特姆已经大半个月都被阴云笼罩着，可能是要下雪了，“什么呀？”魔法师衰老的嘴角保持着宁静的微笑，“你的小鸟儿们飞走了吗？天要黑了，它们要回家啦。”

小女孩从窗台上顺着凳子趴下来，雀跃着趴到夏娜的膝头，“太阳！有太阳！”她兴高采烈地叫着，“出太阳啦奶奶！”

夏娜诧异地看过去，一片金红的血色燃烧在村庄不远处的黯淡夜空，那个方向通往隐居者的住所。

魔法师用了她二十来岁才有的迅捷呼啦一下站起来，黑白分明的信件纸片像被惊扰的飞鸟一样四散飘落，老迈的神经刺痛着她，但她此刻忽视了一切，“孩子们！”魔法师惊恐地呼喊她的儿女，“——快去赫拉迪姆教堂！”

“泰瑞尔出事了！”

窃窃私语着的人们聚集在焦黑的废墟上，教堂的职员狼狈地围在另一端，黎明而起后真正的日光恩泽着崔斯特姆，可他们徒劳地忙碌了一整夜也无法阻止那莫名的天火焚毁了整个简陋的小屋，忧心忡忡的牧师们在残骸间翻找着，默默祈求神的垂怜。

艾莲娜站到夏娜的身边，小心地扶着魔法师，脱离了漫长沉睡的她也终于开始成熟而老去，但仍然显得精神很好，“别担心，”她安慰朋友，“他总有办法的，说不定他正好不在这儿。”

夏娜没有回答，仍旧固执地盯着寻找的人们，但她冷静下来的神情并不像悲伤，而是迷惑地揣测着什么，被焦黑木屑弄得灰头土脸的年轻人站起来，对人们摇了摇头，一阵恐慌而悲痛的低语在人群中低语着散开来。

“哼，”胡须花白的老盗贼叼着牙签，不屑一顾地冲夏娜摇摇头，“那个坏脾气的家伙还是那么小气吧啦，根本不讲道理。”

艾莲娜困惑地看着夏娜，魔法师仿佛突然一瞬间老得只剩骨头一样虚弱，但她的面孔上充满宁静而忧伤的微笑。

“是啊，”夏娜擦了擦眼角的泪水，“居然什么纪念都不肯给庇护之地留一点。”

林登拉扯出一个勉强的笑容，但语气出乎意料地开心，“谁说呢，”他站起来——驼背的腰已经直不起来了——慢腾腾地往回走，“大家不都活得好好的，这样就很好。”

抓着老魔法师下袍的小孙女眨眨眼睛，晶亮的瞳孔里还是充满了对昨夜燃烧的“太阳”无尽的好奇心，好多好多问题在心里打转，但她想了想，悄悄拉了拉夏娜的衣摆，询问那个愿意给她讲很多故事的老人的下落。

“天使去哪儿了呀？”

夏娜摸了摸小姑娘的头发，金色的发梢看起来就像天使的羽翼一样柔软，落满黎明的日光。

“天使回家了。”


End file.
